There's Only Butterflies
by Victorian.Goddess
Summary: She was married to Edward and I was married to Alice. So, it instantly meant that I wasn't allowed to think of my sister-in-law like this. Jasper's POV, ONESHOT. Please R&R.


**There's Only Butterflies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I'm just a fan of the saga and love writing fanfics.**

**Info: **_This fanfic takes place during Breaking Dawn after Edward turns Bella and Alice brought in Rosalie's mirror. Jasper's POV. This is also a OneShot fanfic. I will not be continuing it._

* * *

I waited, leaning against the wall with my family as we watched Bella Swan lie very still upon the table she had been laying on. We all waited, wanting to know her reaction to the poison that still ran through her veins, slowly, painfully turning her into one of us. But, she kept utterly still, which is unusual to someone whose veins and whole body was on fire. I still remember the pain I was in when I had been turned. It was a terrible experience that I don't ever want to live through ever again, more like…I don't have to live through ever again.

"She's waking up." Carlisle said excitedly as he watched Bella closely while Edward kept his hand on the girls' as we all just stood there, waiting.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward whispered to the girl, bending down close to her ear.

But it was quick, her reactions and reflexes were exciting to watch, yet intimidating. Bella was lying on the table one minute, then crouched down on the floor in front of the window, baring her teeth and growling towards us the next. Emmett, Carlisle and I all performed the same action, crouching down, baring our teeth, and growling at her. It was almost an instant reaction though, if you feel threatened, you must instantly go into "Ready to attack" mode. But as Edward cautiously approached her, she suddenly warmed up to us, standing up and straightening out her dress as she looked at us apologetically.

Why did I feel this burning in my "Never again will you beat" heart? It wasn't the same thirst feeling that we got when we were thirsty, it was something different. Almost like the feeling I felt when I first set eyes on Alice in that diner when she came to get me, only this feeling was a little different, almost stronger. As I stared at the newly formed vampire who stood in front of us, hugging Edward, I couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked. God, it was wrong to thing of my sister-in-law like this. She was in love with Edward and I was in love with Alice. She was married to Edward and I was married to Alice. But I couldn't help but stare at her nonetheless.

I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, but when a second past, Alice had come in with Rosalie's tall, purple, crystal mirror. Apparently Alice had wanted Bella to look at herself in the mirror to see what she looked like. But when Bella had looked in the mirror, she had a much different reaction than the rest of us had. She almost looked confused, almost as if she was debating whether or not this being that she was staring at (and was staring right back at her) was actually her. She even made a few motions to make sure she was actually staring at her own reflection.

"Are you sure this is me?" Bella whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"It definitely is." Edward replied, staring at his wife with loving eyes as his eyes swept her figure up and down, but always ended up back upon her attractive face.

I could feel that she felt nervous, especially with everyone staring at her, so she decided to look at my reflection in the mirror and examine each crescent-shaped scar that I had, which made a few butterflies flutter in my empty stomach. Why was this happening, though? I'm in love with Alice and Bella is in love with Edward. I shouldn't be looking at her like this, but my eyes wouldn't let me look away, it's almost like this crimson-eyed beauty super-glued them to her. But, I forced myself to look away, anyway. I couldn't keep at it like this. She was my sister-in-law, Edward's true love.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" Alice asked me as she saw the confusion on my face when I turned to look at her instead.

"Uh, yeah. It's nothing." I replied, giving my wife a small smile as I tried not to think about Edward's wife. Although he's probably reading my thoughts right now, which is probably the reason why he just asked Bella if she would go hunting with him.

"Hunting? With you?" Bella asked, clearly she forgot about the whole "vampires must hunt to quench their thirst" thing.

"Of course." Edward said, smiling his loving smile at the girl.

"Absolutely!" Bella responded, taking Edward's arm as they headed towards the window, which Carlisle had opened a few minutes earlier, and watched Edward jump from the window to the ground.

"Your turn, love." Edward said, looking up from the ground at his pale, crimson-eyed wife.

"H-how do I?" Bella asked, looking and feeling terrified.

"It's simple, Bella. You just jump." I said calmly, clearing the air of tension and distress.

"Of course. The simplest thing ever." Bella said under her breath, but looked down at her feet with wide eyes. Apparently Alice had placed stiletto shoes on her feet while she was unconscious.

"Alice." I whispered, shaking my head, chuckling at the memory of Bella's clumsiness.

But, that was the thing. Now that Bella was a vampire, there is no reason for her to be nervous or scared about falling over or tripping on things (mostly her feet). Never has a vampire tripped in their life, never has a vampire fallen over or broken a bone from jumping from a two-story window. Bella needs to remember that she isn't a mortal anymore and that she can't get hurt. Next time when she gets a paper cut, I won't attack her, not like I did before. Just the thought of that memory stung a little.

"Let's go see how Renesmee is doing." Carlisle said as he led us out the door and down the stairs into the large, open room where Jacob Black, Rosalie, and my niece Renesemee, were all sitting on the couch. Rosalie was feeding Renesemee a cup of human blood from some of the stash that Carlisle kept for Bella while Jacob watched Renesemee, wiping her face each time some of the blood escaped the cup as she drank it.

"Hey, how's Bella doing?" Jacob asked as he continued to watch Renesmee, only looking up for a second when Carlisle and the rest of us entered the room.

"She's doing perfectly well. The real trick is to see how hunting will go." Carlisle said, sounding and looking tired and concerned.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, curiously as he turned to see the expression on Carlisle's face.

"A new born vampire doesn't thirst for animal blood the second they turn, you know." I said, raising my eye brow at the young wolf-boy.

"So, she'll be thirsting for human blood? How will she be able to resist it? I'm sure vampires' senses are pretty strong and can detect anything that normal people can't smell." Jacob said, wiping another stray droplet of blood from Renesmee's chin.

"Oh, gee. Thanks, Jacob." Emmett said, rolling his eyes at the word "normal."

"Well, Edward went with her, so he'll be able to stray her away from any human scent." Carlisle said, sitting down on the couch beside Emmett, who had just turned the flat screen on to some sports channel.

"Well let's just hope, when they get back, that Bella doesn't attack Nessie." Jacob said, pinching the pale child's cheek.

"She won't be able to see Nessie until her thirst for human blood subsides substantially." Carlisle said, running his fingers through his blond hair, trying to put the stray pieces back into place.

"Well, until then, I'll be looking out for Nessie." Jacob said.

"We all will." Rosalie said, shooting Jacob an dangerous look.

"Then, let me be the guinea pig. Let me be the test for Bella, to see if she could be able to resist my human smell." Jacob pleaded.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, dog." I said flatly, leaning against the wall that sat opposite from the couch.

"Why not?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"If you really want to sign your death certificate, then go ahead, no one's going to stop you." I replied, putting my hands up, palms facing towards Jacob as he came closer to me.

"I would have to agree with Jasper. It's too early to test Bella out, she was just turned." Rosalie said as she refilled Renesmee's cup.

"Oh, you guys are no fun." Jacob said as he hung his head in disappointment.

"We could try it, though. Only to see how she would react. If she has the same problem we have with Jacob's smell, it might work to keep him alive." I said after a few moment's of silence.

"We could try it." Alice repeated, looking happy at something. She must've seen the outcome of the test through one of her visions.

"I can hear them crossing the river." Emmett said, quickly standing up from the couch with a giant grin on his face. Emmett wasn't one to back away from some kind of tense confrontation. He practically fed off of dangerous confrontations.

As we all exited the house, Jacob and Carlisle in the front, we approached both Bell and Edward as they approached the house from the river. I made sure I stayed in the back, hidden from view as I watched the whole scene take place. Everyone, I could feel, was tense and I could hear their teeth gritting in their mouths as Jacob approached Bella and Edward, a little quicker than he should've.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I heard Edward ask, his voice sounding alert and cautious.

"I wanted to see if Bella could resist the temptation." Jacob said, stopping just short of the two.

"By trying to kill yourself?" Bella retorted.

"If that's what it takes, then yes." Jacob responded, crossing his arms across his russet-colored chest.

I could see that Bella must've gained the same sense of smell that we did, because she suddenly crinkled her nose and her face twisted in disgust as she sniffed the air around Jacob. We all had to suppress our laughs as Jacob threw his arms down angrily, hoping that her reaction wasn't the same as ours. Unfortunately, Emmett could no longer suppress his laughter and suddenly burst, shaking uncontrollably and doubled over as he slapped his hand against his knee, while booming laughter erupted from his throat.

"Now I know what you guys mean. You stink, Jacob." Bella said, holding her nose dramatically as we watched Jacob's face turn red out of embarrassment.

"Right back at 'cha." Was all Jacob could muster, causing Bella to smile, which instantly sent the butterflies fluttering in my stomach again as I saw her beautiful smile.

"Looks like she was able to resist the temptation of Jacob's stench after all." I laughed as we all headed back into the house.

"Can I see Renesmee now?" Bella asked, which completely took us off guard.

"I, uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Bella. She is part human and she might give you a different feeling than Jacob did." Carlisle said, hesitantly as he stopped in front of the stairs to face Bella.

"So, you guys don't trust my judgment around my own daughter?" Bella asked angrily.

"That's not it at all, Bella. You're still a newborn and you can't just resist the temptation of human blood in one day. That's too much to put on you." I said calmly, as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"That's just it, though. Bella _will_ be able to resist her scent." Edward said, sounding pretty sure.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked anyway, despite the aura of his confident emotion that suddenly filled the air.

"I've seen it happen with my own two eyes." Edward said, still confident.

He then went into telling us how Bella was able to stray away from the human scent and hold her nose to keep from smelling the scent and attack the humans that had appeared on a trail when they went hunting and how Bella almost attacked Edward. But I still wasn't convinced. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Bella was a newborn vampire who was able to resist those hiker's scent, when I was a more mature vampire who still hadn't been able to. Was I jealous of this power that she had? Maybe.

"Please, I just want to see my daughter." Bella pleaded, this time she was looking at me with her pleading eyes. The power this girl had on me was intoxicating.

"We'll be on standby in case something goes wrong." I said, finally giving in, but I was still worried about what might happen.

As we all re-entered the house, I followed Bella as close as I could, ready to pull her away if I needed to as we got closer to the suddenly happy Renesmee. When Bella got closer, I decided to place my hand on her shoulder to stop her, still hesitant about letting her get close to the half-human.

"It's okay, Jasper. Nothing's going to happen." Edward reassured me, giving me a confident smile.

But it all happened too fast. Bella went to grab for Renesmee, when Renesmee practically shot out of Rose's arms to get to her mother, which instantly caused Edward to grab his daughter quickly and me to grab Bella's arms and pull them backwards towards myself and hold them tightly so that she couldn't get free. Her skin felt very soft against my hands, which set the butterflies off once more. Apparently, my thinking made Edward angry.

"Jasper, please keep your thoughts to yourself, they're very unflattering." Edward said, glaring at me with his golden eyes.

"S-sorry." I stuttered.

"She wanted me to hold her, she was just a little enthusiastic and impatient, so she jumped out of Rose's arms." Bella explained as I kept a strong hold on her arms, trying not to think about how intoxicating her smell was, even for a vampire she had a nice smell, and how soft her skin was, but I completely failed at it, which made Edward angry again.

"Jasper, you can let her go now, I don't see any danger in letting Bella hold her daughter." Edward said coolly as he raised his eye brow at me.

"Right, sorry Bella." I said, quickly letting her go.

"Jasper, can we go hunting? I'm kind of getting thirsty." Alice asked me, pulling on the sleeve of my shirt.

"A-absolutely. I'm in need of some nourishment as well." I smiled as I walked towards the door of the house.

Alice was always the one to help me in certain situations. She was always worried about me when it came to my thirst for human blood, but she was always there to consol me and keep me from attacking someone. Again, she came to my rescue, forcing me to remember that I can't feel this way about my sister-in-law, which made me love my wife even more. I was eternally grateful that we met that day in the diner and that we were meant to be together. 'Til death do us part, which was never going to happen. We were together forever and that meant eternity. I wouldn't have chosen anyone different to spend my unending life with. As we walked out the door together, I remembered that the girl who was now arm-in-arm with me, was my soul mate.

**The End**

**

* * *

I hope you liked it! It seems that, whenever I read one of my old fanfics, I instantly think of new storylines. Although, this is my first Twilight fanfic and this storyline has been brewing in my brain for quite a while, I decided to do something about it and actually write it. Please, review when you're finished so I can see what I need to improve on, or if you guys liked it. Also, please, if you feel the need to be rude, please keep all your rude comments to yourself, because any rude comment will be reported and they're completely disrespectful. Thank you.**


End file.
